


Black Sun and White Moon

by mary_emzee



Series: The Duality of Black and White [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_emzee/pseuds/mary_emzee
Summary: The black sun and the white moon loved each other. But they could not exist under the same sky.
Series: The Duality of Black and White [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869037





	Black Sun and White Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, heavy Bleach implications. Based off the Ichigo/Rukia ship.
> 
> I actually debated with myself whether to post this in the Bleach tag or keep it as an original work. In the end, I know I never mention their names. But if you're a Bleach fan you can see what I mean.

There was once a man and a woman who lived in the same house. He was a commoner but a good friend to the members of the household, and she was a noble, in which the household was hers. She lived with her own relatives.

The man was fond of the woman. The woman was fond of the man. But feelings were left unspoken. He did not want to ruin her life, after all the struggles she had went through. She kept her heart close, to spare the man the pain of being caged by noble politics.

In their time, they fought together, defeating enemies left and right. Eventually, they managed to save the three realms keeping their world balanced.

He was granted the mantle of the Black Sun; he was full of bright, burning passion, with a penchant for the colors black and red. Some say he wears black to hide the blood that stains his robes after fighting.

She was granted the mantle of the White Moon; she was as lovely but cold like the celestial figure. She wore robes of pure white, like snow. She also wielded the powers of snow and ice.

But the granting of their titles led to unfortunate circumstances. The barriers of the world started to melt and merge. The moon and the sun could not live under the same sky. To amend it, they would have to live away from each other, wandering the world alone.

The man and the woman could not live together as they once had. So, in solitude, they moved on with their lives, never to meet again.


End file.
